


What Dawn Brings

by atotalthrowawayaccount



Series: Different Horizons [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, War, alternative universe, human!Gaia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atotalthrowawayaccount/pseuds/atotalthrowawayaccount
Summary: A story full of, 'what ifs' and solutions to problems--and maybe a little romance too.  Essentially a (kinda) canonical prequel to Horizon: Zero Dawn, set in the times of the Old Ones, but with a slightly (not slight at all, lol), gay twist.Or rather: Elisabet Sobeck and human!Gaia are super gay and work together to try and save the world.Sorry for the terrible description--I promise the story is better than the summary!NOTE: Hey y'all. Thanks for being patient. I'm going through some personal stuff right now so I probably won't be able to update in the next few months. The story's being worked on, I promise! I just can't find the time right now to actually edit and post. I'll update as soon as possible!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU mostly based off of [Project Another Dawn's](https://project-another-dawn.tumblr.com/) tumblr, with variations on my part. To be honest, I’ve never done anything like this before (as in: never written fan fiction before) and so just bear with me here. Also, there’s no actual smut that takes place BUT it’s heavily implied and mentioned in a few chapters so if F/F is uncomfortable for you, this probably isn’t the fic for you. But then again, we didn’t all come here to pray.
> 
> Disclaimer!!! I’m currently in medical school and my time is veryyyyyyy limited but!!!! I will try to update this fic at least once a month—maybe twice if you’re lucky. Thank you for understanding, I promise not to abandon this fic.
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta so that I can expedite the release of chapters since I know my schedule isn't the most conducive for writing. If you're interested hit me up on my tumblr at [A Total Throwaway Account](https://atotalthrowawayaccount.tumblr.com/) and let me know how we can work this out!

The procession to Faro Automated Solutions’ Colorado Springs campus contains three bullet-proof SUVs that follow each other one after another.  All of them black, all of them with silver rims, and all with tinted windows that hid the identity of each person sitting in the cars.  They drive slowly, methodically; the drivers know that it is imperative, as instructed by the head of Faro’s PR, to not only look imposing driving on the cold, winter roads but to also make a final impression on the VIP the security escort is bringing to Ted Faro himself.  According to rumors that were swirling around Ted’s security detail and FAS in general, the woman currently being escorted to FAS is supposed to elevate the company to new heights and destroy any competition that may be in FAS and Faro’s way through sheer ingenuity alone. 

The client the detail picked up didn’t even mention or admire the luxury features that were embedded in her SUV like FAS’ other employees did (wine cooler, the highest definition holo projectors, heated seats, the works; just as Ted declared) and instead immediately began working on engineering blueprints as soon as she sat down, not even bothering to thank her chauffers.  A woman who, without even making a sound, could take up the entire space of a room.  And when a grunt in the security personnel began to ask her how her trip went and how she was feeling they were immediately silenced by a sharp, green-eyed glare that didn’t need interpreting.  Needless to say, the rest of the drive was in an eerily absolute silence, which their guest seemed to prefer anyways.

When the caravan finally reaches the FAS campus, all three of the vehicles stop at the main plaza, which was somehow snow-free and bright despite the harsh, cold Colorado winter weather.  A giant, modern fountain, that miraculously still had its water running, sits at the center of a large patio that contains a gorgeous stone staircase leading up to the front doors of the central campus building.  When the cars finally stop in front of the staircase, a woman with fire-red hair styled in a short bob steps out of the middle car and looks up at the looming, cold skyscrapers of Faro Automated Solutions.  She’s quiet and continues to stare for an extended period of time at the buildings before stopping and taking a look at a message on her Focus.  Once she’s done, the woman heads towards the main doors.  To the surprise of all the security personnel she simply says, ‘thanks,’ and then disappears into the main building without looking back at any of them.

* * *

_Deep breaths. One. Two. Three. In and out. YOU are here for a reason._  Elisabet Sobeck (no, _Dr. Sobeck_ she adamantly reminded herself) repeats this mantra internally as she cranes her neck and stares up at the large, cold skyscrapers of Faro Automated Solutions.  Once she had taken in enough of the detail and architecture (poor quality, all shine and no real stability she noticed ironically), Elisabet looks at the marked message stored on her Focus inbox that she had to have read at least a dozen times:

 

_Dear, Dr. Elisabet Sobeck,_

_I want to first personally thank you for taking the time to listen to my presentation last month.  I know that a busy, accomplished, and highly sought-after scientist such as yourself has many offers on the table to work with and so I am honored that you took the time out of your schedule to listen to a more simple man like me.  I also hope that this last month has treated you well and that you have achieved a few things on your list that you mentioned you wanted to finish when we last talked.  If you need anything immediate, please let me know and I will personally make sure that your needs will be met as quickly and as efficiently as possible._

_I’ll keep this short and sweet, as I know that you have many things to do than listen to a man ramble.  I am proud to offer you a position at FAS as a Junior Scientist.  If you decide to accept this offer, you will be a part of our Environmental Division that is focused on reversing environmental damage through innovative engineering and scientific methods. For a brilliant mind like you, this should be very attainable and I cannot wait to see what you do.  The pay and benefits will be discussed in person as I do not wish for such matters to be potentially leaked on the holonet.  Please email my personal secretary to respond to this message—no matter your decision.  
_

_I cannot wait to meet your acquaintance and am eager to have you join the Faro family—I know that we will achieve great things together._

_With great honor,_

_Theodore ‘Ted’ Faro_

Elisabet isn’t naïve about her and Ted’s relationship.  She knows that these words are honey—poisoned with lead.  ‘Ted’ Faro could care less about how she’s doing, her success in her personal life, or her time.  She is aware that his sole purpose of getting on her good side and hiring her is because he can cripple his competitors and win the ‘Clawback’ race that so many companies have seen as profitable; he along with all the other companies that have tried to woo her know that whoever hires Dr. Elisabet Sobeck wins the Clawback.  And honestly she doesn’t care about Ted, his ego, FAS’ finances, or the pissing match between corporations to solve the Clawback.  All she’s sure about is that Ted ensured her the greatest amount of funding to do anything she desired with her robots and a location near her hometown of Carson City, Nevada; to her, that was enough to convince her to partially sell her soul so that she could work on saving the world—the only goal that truly mattered in all this.  After reading the message, Elisabet closes her inbox, puts her Focus on rest mode, thanks the security detail, and starts walking towards the staircase.  As she walks closer to the entrance of the main building, she starts reminiscing of how she even became the center of attention that she is today and smirks to herself.  Who knew that the precocious, bratty little girl from Carson City, Nevada would be the one responsible for engineering the return of the environment to pre-20s and 30s standards? 

* * *

 

Greatness.  A single, two-syllable word.  Look it up and one will find a simple and clear definition.  Yet there is so much value attached to the concept.  And for as long as she can remember, Elisabet Sobeck has heard that word attached to her name like glue.  She can’t remember when that word was so readily associated with her.  Maybe it began when she was only six, starting middle school with kids at least five years her senior.  At that point she had already been labeled Carson City, Nevada’s own Elon Musk; and she hated it.  She hated being deified at six and she hated how all the other kids hated her for being ‘special.’  She remembers the bullies, the cruelty she endured.  How no one wanted to sit next to or talk to the ‘freak.’  How the teachers, especially the science ones, would walk on eggshells around ‘little Einstein’ because they knew that Elisabet probably knew more about their own subject they were teaching.  And Elisabet remembers how her mom told her how she would often pick up her only daughter, the light of her life, crying after a long day of school.  Learning was never tough, the people were though. 

When Elisabet grew old enough to actually have some self-reflection, she realized that her version of acting out and attempting to ignore all the raucous was by tinkering with her electronics.   She could shut down, and not care about anything except the wires, metal, and circuits she manipulated like an experienced circus master—even at a young age, if she wished for something to be created she could make it happen.  It was her sweet escape, the only thing she cared about.  After all, if no one cared about her, why should she care about the outside world?  So maybe it was all for the best that she burned down that pine tree that one, warm fall day.  Elisabet remembers the panic, the fear she felt as she watched the tree she swung in as a young child slowly burn and roar at her as if in anger.  How her mom saw and called the fire department and ran towards her, screaming at her to get back.  How the morning after, when the firemen put out the blaze, her mom walked around the tree’s smoking husk and then later called out to Elisabet to come outside.  And then Elisabet sees them.  The dead baby birds, three of them; they couldn’t have been more than a month old.  She hears the calls of the other birds around her and wonders if it’s the parents of the chicks calling out, looking for their young.  She screams she doesn’t care, that it doesn’t matter and then her mother, her kind, sweet, loving mother, takes her face in her hands and tells her she _has_ to care. That being smart means nothing if she doesn’t use her smarts to serve life.  And Elisabet can see in her mother’s eyes that she isn’t just talking about the birds, but Elisabet herself.  It could have been her also engulfed in the blaze—destroyed and charred and her mom would have been like the chicks’ parents: alone, so alone, desperately calling out for the life of their young.  And Elisabet realizes then that there _is_ one person in this lonely blue world who cares about her, and that itself is enough.

* * *

When she enters high school at nine years old, Elisabet is still the odd one out.  She can’t decide if people’s treatment towards her is better or worse.  She is at least left alone by the other students, and that’s significantly better than being needled at, she figures.  Her legend proceeds her before she even enters Carson High School; whispers amongst the teachers to look out for the genius, fiery-red head and to tread carefully.  Yet Elisabet no longer cares what people think of her, she has grown a thick skin and only worries about herself.  Without hesitation she would help out someone in need but learning to choose your battles was a lesson that her mother stressed to her while Elisabet was young and one that she took to heart.

In high school, she begins to learn how to succeed by herself; she is no longer constrained by the dullness of middle school, the pipeline that attempts to keep everyone along the same path.  Here, she can diversify herself and start choosing what she wants to do.  So she does—and who’s going to stop her?  Unsurprisingly, nothing does.  Academically Elisabet is in a tier of her own.  Even with a class schedule that is filled with AP and college courses she is consistently scoring at the top of her class.  Her fellow students take note of the young woman who quietly listens in the back and is the first to leave during her tests and often try to find her to ask questions about the material.  Yet Elisabet makes herself scarce and leaves that task to the teachers; she is not at high school to make friends.

Elisabet’s free time is spent working on robots for the school’s competitive engineering team, and it is her alone that is carrying the team to one national title after another, catching the attention of elite colleges and universities and corporations alike.  Even in her early teens Elisabet’s robotic creations were already considered revolutionary and had many observers only wondering what that red-haired genius planned to do next.  Outside of school her teammates still didn’t know how to interact with her just like in class. She was nice enough in person and to work with, they would claim, but she keeps her distance and doesn’t care to explain what she does.  They explained that she is a mystery, and comes and goes as she pleases; Elisabet prefers to keep it that way—there is no time for attachments for where she’s going. 

When graduation rolls around she’s undoubtedly the valedictorian, the only question is where does she go next?  She and her mother look at colleges together, trying to choose the right one to attend and hoping that they can afford where she chooses to go.  They have no doubt that wherever she applies, she will be accepted—she’s already had colleges knocking on her door since she was ten, after all.  Her own mother has a doctorate in engineering and helps her decide upon a handful of schools that they think will take Elisabet to where she wants to go.  Eventually Stanford University opens its doors and sends an acceptance notification to one Ms. Elisabet Sobeck, choosing her among many to enter one of the most academically elite institutions in the world.  In the end though, many admissions councilors and professors realize that it was Elisabet that chose Stanford, not the other way around.

* * *

Nothing changes at Stanford, at least academically.  She’s still the top of her class, taking upper division courses as a thirteen year old.  Older classmates, especially men (what was their deal anyways, she wondered) always tried to one-up her.  To try to disprove her work and answers.  Whenever that occurred she simply asked them to explain it better and when they couldn’t that would often end any debate.  She could spend more time at Stanford, get to really know the Bay Area and Silicon Valley; she does in her own way when she visits technology firms and hears their pitch to consider interning with them.  But she doesn’t have time for that now, maybe after she’s done with her schooling. Elisabet is dead set on leaving Stanford early to go on to graduate school, there is no time to slow down, no time to stop and become close to her peers or the Bay. 

She hears the whispers. _Only thirteen and she’s already in upper-division physics, computer science, and engineering classes.  Who does **she** think she is? _  She sees the glares, the animosity, and the jealousy.  The fact that she is already getting job and internship offers at top tech firms and research positions and offers with tenured professors (even some Nobel Laureates) as a teenager is infuriating to many, undeserved they often bemoan.  Elisabet hears, she knows, she does not care; she’s soon on her way to Carnegie Mellon, anyways. A full ride, internships, and prestigious labs already awaiting for her in Pittsburgh, PA.  She knows people disapprove—why should a young child with no real-life experience get the position, senior members only they howl.  Unfortunately there has to be some left behind on her journey; there’s not always room for two.

* * *

Carnegie Mellon is the final stop in her educational journey and she welcomes it.  No more false pleasantries between her peers and her professors just so she can obtain competitive positions.  At Carnegie, she can finally thrive and allow herself to be academically and scientifically ruthless and accomplish all her goals.  There’s nothing standing in her way.

At Carnegie Elisabet is no longer deified by her fellow students and professors and it’s a welcome reprieve.  Sure, people are aware of her accomplishments and intellect at such a young age but her name no longer instantly demands respect and prestige; graduate school is a rat race and you must decide if you sink or swim.  It is by merit, sheer intelligence, and hard work and will that you succeed at the highest level—and Elisabet has all of these in spades.  Her determination and genius soon sets her miles apart from all of her other fellows in the research lab that she works in and her work is already cementing her prestige to major companies and universities.  As a first year doctorate student, she is already being asked by her principle investigators to head her own projects and present for the entire lab.  Her work on AI and improving their functions through three dimensional structure and code was considered to be revolutionary and further cements her star in the computer science field.  As if that wasn’t enough, her robotic designs are pushing the field years into the future and are already being used by some of the environmental researchers at nearby universities to reverse, on a small scale, some damage in nearby ecosystems.  If she wanted to stay out of the spotlight, her early achievements failed to accomplish this; Elisabet’s graduate work only further stratified herself in the eyes of the Fortune 500 technology companies, and many of them were already reserving spots for her in their upper echelon in order to try to obtain the scientist that many speculated would engineer the advent of a new world. 

Graduate school is a blur, just another road in Elisabet’s journey.  Most of Elisabet’s time is working in the lab, publishing abstracts and papers, writing grants, and presenting research at symposiums and conferences.  When it is finally time for her thesis presentation, she expects to only present in one of Carnegie’s small lecture halls; she is soon pulled aside by her PI and told that she is instead to present in Carnegie Mellon’s own Andrew W. Mellon Auditorium.

 _“Elisabet, it wouldn’t be right to deny the people who want to see your presentation simply because of spacing issues,”_ her PI had explained. _“We want to make sure that people can see your hard work for themselves and really appreciate what you have done.”_ Elisabet is aware that it isn’t just to benefit her but the institution and her PIs’ future work too—but she’s in no position to say no and accepts that for one night only, she will be the center of peoples’ universe.

When her presentation night does come around, she’s shocked by the sheer number of people who want to catch a glimpse of the reclusive but renowned scientist.  Fellow students, graduate and undergraduate alike, are present _en masse_ , unbelieving how someone their age and younger could achieve so much.  Scientists and researchers from across the globe have flown in to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in order to see the young scientist who is changing the field of AI and robotics and to if they could partially incorporate her research to further their own projects.  Elite technology firm CEOs and recruitment heads are also present, attempting to try to woo the woman of the night over to work at their firm.  Elisabet’s mom also makes sure to take a few days off from her work so she can see her daughter finally present the culmination of all her hard work.  All eyes are on her, and Elisabet doesn’t disappoint.  Her speech on green robotics and the integration of three dimensional AI floors the audience; this is what true genius is, they realize.  This is a woman who will revolutionize the world, if she chose to.  After her presentation, she receives a standing ovation and stands awkwardly on stage as she sees a sea of faces staring at her, all of them with different motivations for being there tonight.  She leaves the stage as soon as possible, cordially mingling with the CEOs and recruitment heads, gathering business cards she’ll likely throw away the next morning.  She generously and patiently answers questions that are posed to her by students and researchers who want to understand her thought process; but she just wants to get away from all the people and manages to finally slip away after there is a lull in the conversation.  She finds her mother, standing outside near a large oak tree that faces the back of the auditorium.  Most of the night Elisabet remembers as a blur but she never forgets, even decades later, what her mother imparted to her.

_“Be true to you, Elisabet. You are smart, you are strong, and you can change the world. But never forget that small girl from Carson City, Nevada, who grew up learning that changing the world means to serve life, not death. Use your intelligence, Elisabet, to change the world; make it better. And always remember that the person you have to live with and accept the most is yourself. Make yourself proud.”_

* * *

 

After graduation Elisabet’s mother insists that she takes time off from school and work to prevent her from burning out—she doesn’t allow for any arguments on Elisabet’s part.  There has always been a stubbornness to the Sobeck women after all. 

She spends her year off mostly walking around the Sobeck ranch and immersing herself in the beautiful, natural expanse that is Nevada.  How she missed walking around feeling the crunch of the hard dirt and rock under the soles of her boots, the large pine trees and mountains that framed the endless horizon, the Nevada heat that would often leave her sunburnt and wonderfully weary but refreshed, and the smell of the pines and dry earth that permeated everywhere she walked in Carson City, Nevada, that comforted her and made her feel at peace.  Elisabet knew she didn’t mind working in a cold, sterile lab in the middle of a city, but she also acknowledged that she would never tolerate herself being separated from nature, or nature disappearing and being swallowed up in the sea of humanity.

Despite her mother’s wish to disappear from the grid, outside forces would disobey the older woman’s desires.  Elisabet’s Focus was constantly bombarded with offers from research labs and scientists across the country asking her to join their teams.  They offered her funding and tenure but not the creativity that she desired, so she would always politely decline the offer.  The offers from the private sector were also thrown away too.  Most of them offered extreme flexibility, amazing benefits, but limited funding—a paradoxical proposition as Elisabet did not know how these corporations expected her to create without any actual money to do so.  A plethora of clonal offers were made to Elisabet and she turned them all down, uncertain after months of this of where she should end.

Her direction was finally clarified when her mother received an actual letter in the mail, addressed to Elisabet, only three months ago from the date.  They were both shocked, hardly anyone actually sent physical letters anymore.  The letter was simple, no flair or fancy designs, only a bold, sleek font with the name: FARO emblazoned at the left corner of the envelope and Elisabet’s address typed with similar font on the front.  Elisabet read the succinct letter out loud to her mother:

 

_Dear, Dr. Elisabet Sobeck,_

_My name is Theodore ‘Ted’ Faro, CEO of Faro Automated Solutions.  I hope that this letter reached you safely.  I heard of your recent graduation from Carnegie Mellon and I want to congratulate you on all your achievements and success._

_I am contacting you to offer you a position at Faro. I know that this is sudden and that we have not met previously but I believe that you and Faro Automated Solutions will be a great match for each other.  
_

_I look forward to further correspondence about our future work together. I have attached a business card in this letter for contact._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Theodore ‘Ted’ Faro_

_CEO, Faro Automated Solutions_

 

Normally Elisabet would have thrown away a short letter like this—there was hardly enough detail contained in it to pique her interest but oddly enough, it was the lack of information that caused her to reach out to Ted Faro and see what FAS had to offer.  She and Faro formally arranged to call via holo a month after she received the letter—details about her potential assignment would be given to her there.  The call itself was short and sweet.  To Elisabet it appeared that Ted wanted to hasten her inevitable hiring, almost as though he knew that destiny had them working together and that this conversation was just a formality at this point.  _The ball was in her court_ , Ted stressed.  _Anything she wanted, she would get at Faro Automated Solutions_.  She demanded massive funding and full control and flexibility of her projects.  _Done_.  Benefits so that she wouldn’t have to worry about healthcare and insurance in Colorado.  _Say no more_.  Accessible housing and location so that she could be close to work and her mother.  _Absolutely._   All her demands, accommodated.  It was foolish, to just accept a position after a 15 minute holo call and her better judgement was warning her that she may be Icarus flying too close to the sun, but she also knew that this is where she could start her own story, her own path to success. So, against her own wisdom and mother’s apprehension, she agreed to work with Faro.  They’d see each other next month in person, Faro would make sure to send a Focus message to her with further details.

Elisabet and her mom pack all her essentials, making sure that she has all she needed to start her life in Colorado.  She only needs two suitcases and sends a couple of books and electronics in a small box to her new apartment.  Elisabet has never been a person of excess and she doesn’t mean to stop that with a new job.  Her mother and her spend their final month seeing the sights of Carson City, hiking around the numerous paths and trails that span the city.  Eventually Elisabet must go and she heads towards Colorado Springs, finally finding herself walking up to the main office building on FAS’ campus.  Her destiny, it seems, leads to here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the early support so far, it's really great to see that other people are enjoying reading this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I promise I won't let you guys down and I always appreciate your comments.
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm kind of a wordy person who loves exposé that's interspersed with plot. So while we're also going ahead with the main story, there will be slight indications of character development, personality traits, etc. that will also be in this fic. I promise that the action will pick up and relationships will be formed, it's just that I also want this to be kind of a study at the same time! Thanks for understanding so far.

Elisabet’s reminiscing is cut short as she enters the massive foyer of the main Faro building when a cheerful, female automated voice echoes throughout the atrium.

 

“Welcome to Faro Automated Solutions. Solving the problems of tomorrow, today.”

 

The break in her train of thought allows for Elisabet to observe the sights and sounds inside the FAS campus’ main building.  It was the campus’ pride and joy and, according to Ted, it could be seen from the foothills that were a mile away from the main campus (a dubious claim that Elisabet wanted to investigate when given the chance).  The atrium was a large, octagon-shaped space whose lower level consisted of plain steel beams supported with a concrete base, colored in neutral greys and a bright, sterile white.  Eight massive pillars were at each corner of the octagon, connecting a litany of steel bridges that that ran along each side of the octagon; there were also a few, massive bridges that crossed from one end of the entire atrium to the other.  The pillars extended three hundred feet towards the sky, past the building walls that contained countless glass windows that were inlaid in a country window pattern, towards the high, domed, glass ceilings that allowed for natural light to pour into the atrium.  There were six levels of steel bridge floors, each containing a variety of offices and labs that were embedded into the building. 

 

While the she admired the artificial beauty of the inside, Elisabet also noticed that just like the outside, the core engineering and architecture allowed for expansive decoration and glamour but at the expense of structural stability and economy of resources.  _What an engineering disappointment_ , she thought to herself.  _For all the bragging that Ted did about the intellectual capabilities of Faro’s engineers, it appears as though Faro had put the cart before the horse and had told them to start decorating the walls before there was even a base to place them on. What utter foolishness from such a decorated company, such wastefulness._  

 

At the center of the atrium stood a large statue, dedicating the personal helper and security servitor robots that had pushed FAS into the forefront of the worldwide robotics race.  Though the statue was made to honor these creations, they had an ominous, almost looming quality to them that seemed to bear down on the employees that were bustling around the main atrium and reminded them that nothing was ever enough.  It was a stark reminder that everyone at Faro was a cog in a machine that must continue to work and make newer and better creations.  ‘ _Some of the money isn’t enough, we need to acquire call the money at FAS_ ’ might as well have been the mantra.

 

While waiting for Faro’s contact to meet with her to escort her to his office, Elisabet took a walk around the atrium, getting comfortable with her surroundings.  While the doctor wasn’t nervous for her meeting, she knew she had to be in the right mindset in order to deal with an unscrupulous business man like Faro.  Her mother had always stressed to her that being familiar with a space allowed someone to own it, even if they had never been there before. Elisabet knew that in order to prevent Faro from trying to intimidate her while she was a guest in his house, she would need to learn how to occupy his space at the same time he tried to occupy hers. 

 

Behind the statues was a collection of light grey padded chairs and sofas that looked out towards a large courtyard that seemed to be the center of the entire campus.  Elisabet decided to occupy one of the chairs after roaming around and again thought about her decision to join FAS.  Elisabet had always thought of herself as pragmatic—ever decision she ever made was with the idea that ultimately whatever she chose would achieve the most good as possible.  She acknowledged that while she was joining a company with an elite engineering reputation, for every good thing that was heard about FAS, another, more sinister stories would often make their way through the grapevine.  No matter how hard FAS’ HR departments worked, there would always seem to rumors about questionable business methods employed by the company.  Elisabet had heard the slight buzz about how FAS would manipulate its shareholders and consumers by artificially creating conflicts between FAS’ contractors and other companies.  How they would play the stock market and drain investors large and small of their money and leave them to shoulder any debt the company accumulated.  Occasionally there would also be a claim that FAS had stolen a patent or trademark from another organization and if the aggrieved protested, FAS’ lawyers would burden them with so many lawsuits the offended party would have to back off—or face total bankruptcy. 

 

The rumors were enough to raise an eyebrow over, but Elisabet wasn’t naïve enough to think that other large corporations weren’t guilty of similar or even worse grievances and so she chose the organization that would allow her total freedom over her projects and the ability to distance herself from any questionable behavior that FAS participated in.  She had no interest in playing a part in any cloak and dagger scheming; her sole purpose here was to engineer environmentally-friendly green robots and reverse the damage that occurred during the 20s and 30s.  Solving the environmental crisis was ultimately going to be the good that came out of her partnership with Faro’s corporation.  Perhaps, if she was lucky enough, she would even be able to change the culture of FAS from the ground up—but it wasn’t something she was holding her breath for. 

 

Elisabet was so deep in contemplation that she almost doesn’t hear someone ask for attention.  “Excuse me, Dr. Elisabet Sobeck?”

 

Shocked back to the present, Elisabet and stands up and looks behind her as she hears a woman call out her name, her eyes peeling through the bustle of people moving around the atrium for the source of the voice.

 

“No, over here, Dr. Sobeck.” 

 

Elisabet looks towards her right and sees a tall, blonde woman walking towards her with a billboard smile plastered on her face.  The woman couldn’t have been much older than Elisabet herself and was obviously dressed to impress as her outfit, which consisted of a white, knee-high dress and blazer, was from the latest Armani collection and her wrists and neck were decorated with enough jewelry whose worth could have fed a small village.  It was apparent that this woman, who was probably one of the first faces a visitor would be required to meet with before seeing Faro himself, was a living representation for what FAS stood for: glamor, wealth, and an appealing self-image.

 

“Yes, present,” Elisabet responds, offering a small smile of her own and extending her hand towards the woman who she figured was Ted’s liaison.  They shook hands and the woman began formal introductions.

 

“My name is Rebecca Ladd,” she grinned.  “I’m Ted’s personal assistant and I’ve been instructed to show you around our main campus and to direct you to his office so that you two may discuss your future employment here at Faro Automated Solutions. We are so happy you came in today and cannot wait to work with you.  I assume that your travel was pleasant, no bumps in the road, so to speak?”

 

“No, everything went smoothly.  I appreciate Mr. Faro sending out people to help me arrive at FAS without a hitch,” Elisabet responded as she began to follow Rebecca on her obligatory tour of the main campus.  “I’m grateful to be here and what working for FAS entails.”

 

It seemed to be a satisfactory enough answer to Rebecca’s questions as she didn’t go into any more pleasantries and immediately began discussing the layout of the main campus building and the other structures on campus.

 

“This building, as you may have noticed, is the largest in pure square footage on FAS’ main campus,” she proudly noted, spreading her arms out in a grand gesture as she walked to towards the elevators.  Once they had reached the elevator area, Rebecca pushed the button to the call a car.  “It’s simply called _Quod Centro_ , which is The Center in Latin.  There are seven levels, the top six are dedicated to a portion of S&D work at Faro.  Floor one, where we are standing, is the main atrium, a massive break room, so to speak.”

 

A soft ding alerts the two of them about the elevator’s arrival and, much to Elisabet’s chagrin, the doors are transparent, which means that when they go up or down, people will be able to look in as if they are observing a specimen.  Elisabet doesn’t mind being watched by others when giving a presentation but at any other time, being observed makes her feel uncomfortable and violated; her life isn’t a simple spectacle that others have the right to see, even if it is just an elevator.  Ignoring her discomfort, she enters the elevator with Rebecca and they ascend to the second floor.  As they get off, Rebecca continues to speak about the work that occurs on each level.

 

“Floor two contains basic Focus research.  We are always attempting to upgrade the system and network of the Focus, as it is one of our most popular and useful personal use devices,” Rebecca beamed as she tapped her own Focus behind her right ear.  “Though the Focus is one of the pieces of technology that further cemented FAS as a household name, virtually everyone has a Focus today and so we primarily only work on developing better patches for the Focus technology instead of making newer models.  If it’s not broken, don’t fix it, right?” she laughed. 

 

The two of them stop walking on the bridge and look into one of the many labs that are located on the floors.  It’s decently sized at about 200 square feet, with many different coding stations aligned in rows, shelves stacked with data pads lining the sterile, white walls, and a large projection screen at the front that flashed a constant variety of Focus programming data and company updates.  A few dozen scientists were in the room sitting at monitors rapidly coding or standing and talking to each other about unknown topics.  From what Elisabet could see the lab was ergonomic but unremarkable, which was fine with her.  The less distractions in the lab, the more she and her future assigned team could achieve.

 

“So, what do you think of the lab, Dr. Sobeck?”

 

Elisabet looks over at Rebecca, who in turn, is eyeing her closely.  Elisabet knows that Rebecca isn’t just interested in what she thinks of the lab.  Ms. Ladd is also evaluating how the newest FAS recruit reacts when put on the spot and her opinion is under scrutiny, will she falter or will she maintain her composure and keep the topic centered on her own desires?  Elisabet decides to play along, if Ted wants to play mind games with her this early in her career, then two can play that game.

 

“I think the lab is perfect for my work, practical and simple is ideal for engineering after all,” Elisabet states, not breaking eye contact with Rebecca as she spoke. “There are a few updates I know I can make to make the lab better suited for my work but for now, it’s a good start.”

 

If Rebecca was at all miffed or taken off guard with Elisabet’s answer, she doesn’t let it show and appears satisfied enough with Elisabet’s reply.

 

“Very well, Dr. Sobeck,” she replies cheerily. “Now that you’ve seen one of the labs it’s time to show you the rest of the building and campus.”  Rebecca turns and starts walking back in the direction of the glass elevator and continues to educate Elisabet about the rest of The Center. 

 

“The third floor is dedicated to engineering our personal servitor robots, specifically the security division.  This division is further continued on the fourth floor by the personal servitor robots that are mainly focused on daily household tasks,” she states as the elevator starts to move upwards. “Focus apps are developed on the fifth floor of this building and the sixth floor is FAS’ Focus social network division.”

 

After Rebecca states this she stops talking and simply looks ahead as the elevator continues its slow, steady climb up to the last floor.  Out of the corner of her eye Elisabet notices that Rebecca lips are turned up in a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

 

 _Another challenge, Ted?  Really?_ Elisabet thinks.  She already has a suspicious hunch that the entire seventh floor is reserved for her future work and team—why can’t they just say it? Elisabet rolls her eyes.  _Unless you’re doing this because you want to catch me off guard and feel indebted to you, kiss your ass just because you’ve ‘shocked’ me with such a generous gift; even though you told me that I’d have the most funding and resources to begin with anyways.  Well, my mom always said that sometimes I was a kill joy._

“Rebecca, I’d like to thank you for saving the Faro Environmental Division for last.” Elisabet says airily. “It’s so generous of Mr. Faro to designate this entire floor to my work.  I’m honored to be here and I’m excited to get started and I’m glad that he feels the same way.  Faro Automated Solutions never disappoints, it seems.”

 

Elisabet doesn’t look towards Rebecca but she can feel the woman bristle slightly to her left.  The rest of the elevator ride is finished in tense silence.

 

When the doors open, Rebecca quietly and hastily ushers Elisabet out of the elevator and briskly shows her the upper layout of the seventh floor.  It’s very similarly designed to the other levels with one key difference—this level allows for the most amount of light to enter each office.  While the equipment and layout is virtually identical to the other offices, it’s the outward facing walls that sets Elisabet’s workspace apart.  Instead of having projectors on the far walls there are windows that face towards the outside instead.

 

 _Well. Ted certainly did his homework on me— I’ll give him that,_ Elisabet admits as she continues to follow Rebecca.

 

“Dr. Sobeck, here is your office,” Rebecca says curtly as she stops at the largest room on the floor and opens the door.  “I hope it meets _all_ of your expectations.”

 

Elisabet looks in and sees what will be her office for the foreseeable future.  It, like the rest of the offices on the seventh floor, is a sterile white and contains a large window that looks out towards the courtyard.  There’s a three piece desk that is placed in front of the window and book shelves line the sides of the room.  At the front of the room towards the entrance is a small table and a couple of padded chairs.  Elisabet also notices that the office is visible from the hallway as the wall opposite the window is simply glass; luckily there appears to be a blind that she can choose to close to protect her privacy that she knows she will be using one hundred percent of the time.

 

“What do you think?” Rebecca’s sharp tone snapped Elisabet out of her observation.  Elisabet turns towards her and notices that the other woman is tapping her foot, impatient to end the tour as soon as possible.

 

“I think it’s well designed,” Elisabet replies.  She’s also ready to get this tour done, it’s been nothing but a waste of time and nothing she couldn’t have learned from simply looking at a downloaded campus map on her Focus. “I appreciate that Mr. Faro spared no expense at making my work here comfortable.  Shall we continue?”

 

There’s a silence as the two glare at each other, one waiting for the other to break.  Rebecca does first.

 

“Yes, very well.  Mr. Faro looks forward to seeing you. I will show you the rest of the buildings as we walk towards the corporate headquarters.”

 

* * *

 

 

The connection from The Center to the towering corporate headquarters, lovingly called _Coelum_ by FAS employees, was achieved by a massive sky bridge that linked the seventh floor of The Center to the second floor of _Coelum._   As the two women walked towards the behemoth, Rebecca plainly explained the rest of the buildings to her ambivalent guest.

 

“To the west we have the visitor’s center that contains a gift shop and a fully automated holo tour that explains the formation and success of FAS to interested guests,” Rebecca states simply.  “To the east we have our marketing and HR headquarters.  Please alert the head of HR, Mr. Demario, if you have any qualms about any behavior witnessed at FAS.  We do pride ourselves in making sure that FAS is a safe environment for everybody.”  The two of them reach the door to _Coelum_ and Rebecca uses her thumbprint to open the doors; apparently only employees of FAS were allowed access to _Coelum_ via this route.

 

“To the right of the HR and marketing building is our security station,” Rebecca continues as they enter a wide, spacious lobby.  “Officer Baldwin and his staff are on call 24/7/365 if you have any concerns about campus or personal safety.  The large building behind the visitor center is employee parking, which is free for all Faro employees.”

 

The two of them pause in the _Coelum_ lobby, giving Elisabet time to look around.  Near the bridge there are sitting areas that surround coffee tables littered with data pads containing the newest issues of gossip and technology subscriptions.  The center of the room contains a reception desk, where a secretary is currently stationed, guarding the way to the elevators that are located in a small alcove beyond the desk.  Behind the reception desk was a monolithic wall that had FAS’ logo emblazoned on the concrete slab.  Two heavily armed security guards flank the desk, making sure that nothing is amiss in this idyllic building.

 

“This is the FAS employee lobby,” notes Rebecca. “There is a main lobby on the first floor, of course, but the elevators in that lobby are limited to the first few floors of _Coelum_ as virtually anyone is allowed to enter through the front doors downstairs.  Luckily for you, you have full access to any floor in this building as a future FAS employee.”

 

Elisabet nods and patiently waits for Rebecca to guide her to the elevators that lead up to Faro’s office.

 

“Well, I suppose the time for pleasantries is over,” Rebecca surmises. “I’ll escort you to the 50th floor so that you and Mr. Faro can finally meet.  I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“Thank you,” Elisabet says neutrally. “I appreciate you taking time out of your day to show me around FAS’ campus. I hope that we’ll be able to see more of each other in the future.”

 

Rebecca makes a non-committal sound and hurriedly leads Elisabet to the elevator and all the way up to the 50th floor.  This elevator was much quicker than the one in The Center and they soon reached Faro’s office.  The doors open and Elisabet walks out of the elevator, finding herself staring at two metal doors that barricade the entrance that would finally allow her to meet Ted face to face.


End file.
